megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
List of MegaMan NT Warrior characters
List of characters in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime series. Note that some characters have different English names between the games and anime. For instance, Eugene Chaud and FireMan are named Chaud Blaze and TorchMan. Main characters } |NetNavi operated by Maylu. |Jack-in! MegaMan! |Joh Masako |Lenore Zann |- | |'Dex Ogreon' (Dekao Oyama) |Human operator of GutsMan. |Jack-in! MegaMan! |Numata Yuusuke |Tony Sampson |- | |'GutsMan' |NetNavi operated by Dex. |Jack-in! MegaMan! |Shimoyama Yoshimitsu |Scott McNeil |- | |'Yai Ayano' (Yaito Ayanokōji) |Human operator of Glide. | |Kanamaru Hinako |Jocelyne Loewen |- | |'Glide' |NetNavi operated by Yai. | |Kawazu Yasuhiko |Ted Cole |- | |Tory Froid Tohru Hikawa |Human operator of IceMan. | |Watanabe Kumiko |Reece Thompson |- | |IceMan |NetNavi operated by Tory. | |Noda Junko |Sam Vincent |- | |Chisao 大山チサオ |Human brother of Dex. | |石村知子 | |- | | |Human ace operator of ProtoMan. | |Saiga Mitsuki |Bill Switzer |- | | |NetNavi operated by Chaud. | |Matsukaze Masaya |David Kaye |- | | |Human scientist. | |藤原啓治 | |- | | |Human scientist. | |永野広一 (Axess) 川島得愛 (Stream) Nagano Koichi |Michael Adamthwaite |- | |Ms. Mari (大園まり子先生) |Human teacher. | |日髙のり子 | |- | |ShadeMan (シェードマン) | | |中村秀利 | |- | | |Human soldier. | |結城比呂 | |- | |'SearchMan' | | |} ''MegaMan NT Warrior'' characters } |NetNavi that participated in the N1 Grand Prix. | | |- | | |NetNavi that participated in the N1 Grand Prix. | | |- | | |Human mayor of Netopia's Heaven City. |MegaMan NT Warrior episode 26 | | |- | |'Aki' |Digital pop idol that is popular in NetCity. |''MegaMan NT Warrior'' |Nogawa Sakura |Venus Terzo |- | |Yai's maids |Human maids working for Yai Ayanokoji. The only maid whose name is known is Kiryuuin Sakurako. |''MegaMan NT Warrior'' | | |- | | |NetNavi operated by Saburou and the mascot of the Slick Noodle. |''MegaMan NT Warrior'' | | |- | |[[Saburou and NoodleMan.EXE|'Saburou Kotohiro']] |Human owner of the restaurant "The Slick Noodle" and NoodleMan's operator. |''MegaMan NT Warrior'' | | |- | |[[Kyuta and LeagueMan.EXE|'Kyuta Hoshida']] |Human, operator of LeagueMan.EXE. |''Rockman.EXE'' episode 43 | | |- | | |NetNavi operated by Kyuta Hoshida. |''Rockman.EXE'' episode 43 | |} ''MegaMan NT Warrior Axess'' characters } |NetNavi from Anetta. Only appeared in flashbacks as she was deleted. | | |- | |'Morozov' |Dog that is also known as "The Hero of Sharo" and has the ability to smell and locate rare metals. |''MegaMan NT Warrior Axess'' episode 40 | |- | |General Malenkov | |? |- | | |Robot built by Bass. He forced NetNavis to fight each other to the death for his amusement. |''MegaMan NT Warrior Axess'' episode 41 |Junko Minagawa | |- | |"Elderly NetNavis" |NetNavis operated by elders in the Akihara Silver Center. |''MegaMan NT Warrior Axess'' episode 43 | |} ''Rockman.EXE Stream'' characters } | |Stream |乃村健次 |- | | |Alien NetNavi that works for Duo. | |- | | |Human that was the momentary operator of Asteroid StoneMan.EXE. |''Rockman.EXE Stream'' episode 6 | |- | |[[Mac and Harry|'Mac' and Harry]] |Humans that were the momentary operators of Asteroid GravityMan.EXE. |''Rockman.EXE Stream'' episode 16 | |- | | |Human that was the momentary operator of Asteroid YamatoMan.EXE. |''Rockman.EXE Stream'' episode 18 | |- | |[[Ken (Rockman.EXE Stream)|'Ken']] |Human that was the momentary operator of Asteroid BrightMan.EXE. |''Rockman.EXE Stream'' episode 27 | |- | |'Rat' |Human that was the momentary operator of Asteroid DrillMan.EXE. |''Rockman.EXE Stream'' episode 29 |- | |'Romeda Ando' () |Human that was the momentary operator of Asteroid StarMan.EXE. |Fortune Telling Shooting Star of Love | |- | |'Kawase' () |Human that was the momentary operator of Asteroid SwordMan.EXE. |''Rockman.EXE Stream'' episode 43 | |- | | |Human that was the momentary operator of Asteroid PlantMan. | |- | | |NetNavi that was operated by Nenji. | |} ''Rockman.EXE Beast'' characters ''Rockman.EXE Beast+'' characters Category:MegaMan NT Warrior characters